


Jimbalian Fudge Cake

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, K. Janeway & Chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post Endgame Drabble and a half. Just what happened at the homecoming party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimbalian Fudge Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, but you already knew that.
> 
> A/N: This is what happens when the Peas at VAMB release the rabid plot bunnies.
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jimbalian Fudge Cake**

By Gates Hepburn

Blue. A shade or two lighter than her eyes was the first thing she was aware of when she woke up.

 _Oh no_ , she thought as that blue stirred and rolled over and she was now lying face to face with their chef.

 _What exactly happened at that welcome home party last night?_

Memories of dancing, eating, laughing and incredible love-making invaded her mind as a large blue hand came to rest on her porcelain hip.

She awoke with a start safely wrapped in Chakotay's arms.

"Kathryn," he asked as she stared at him, "are you okay?"

Nodding her head she snuggled closer into his embrace and he placed a kiss on her forehead as she remembered what really happened at the party. That it had really been Seven that left with Chell after Chakotay had confessed his undying love for his captain.

 _No more_   
_Jimbalian_   
_Fudge_   
_Cake_   
_before bed!_

The End


End file.
